Yami, You've Been Using My Body Again
by Nemisor
Summary: It's hard to keep a relationship in secret when in order to go out you have to lent someone else's body. Now the three yamis have to explain to their hikaris, what exactly have they been doing last night. YM/YB/YY


_A/N: Another one of those my little one-shots, you love! And it's yamishipping too! :D Huzzah for threesomes! :D  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, someone else does.

* * *

_

**Yami, You've Been Using My Body Again**

"Yami, you've been using my body again!" Yugi shouted, "Come here!"

Inside his Soul Room Yami sighed. Now he was in trouble. He should have been more careful. But on the other hand, knowing them, he could not have been any more careful. It would have just ruined the fun.

The spirit form of the former Pharaoh of Egypt appeared next to his hikari.

"I thought I have told you not to use my body without my permission," Yugi crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Yami.

"I'm sorry," Yami said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yugi rubbed his neck. "I swear to God this is a hickey. Where did you get it from?"

To Yugi's surprise Yami blushed and staring at his feet, mumbled:

"Frmmrik."

"What?"

The blush, if it was possible, deepened.

"From Marik," Yami repeated, this time clearer.

"That Marik?!" Yugi questioned.

"Is there any other Marik?" Yami asked, his voice low and embarrassed. He sounded like he wished there was some other Marik, maybe some nicer Marik, that he could have gotten that hickey from.

Yugi giggled, and lifted Yami's chin.

"Yami's got a boyfriend. Yami's got a boyfriend. Yami and Marik, sitting in a tree.." he sang and giggled some more. "That is so cute!"

Yami tilted his head, the blush still visible in his face, but fading. His face was all serious, and when Yugi finally stopped giggling, he spoke, with a serous tone:

"It's not cute," he said.

"Oh?" Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Believe me, Yugi, it's not cute at all."

* * *

"Yami, you've been using my body again!" Ryou shrieked.

Inside his Soul Room the spirit of Millennium Ring rolled his eyes and humphed. His hikari, always getting so panicked about everything. Bakura needed some time outside the Ring, why couldn't Ryou understand that. It was no fun being trapped inside an item.

When Ryou's screaming got louder and more demanding, Bakura decided he could not take it anymore. So sighing, he appeared beside his hikari.

"Bakura, I'm not wearing a shirt!" Ryou screamed. "I had it on when I went to sleep!"

"I can see that," Bakura said, letting his eyes study the thin and very much shirtless frame of his young hikari.

"That shirt was my favorite shirt," Ryou continued, now pouting.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bakura said, running his fingers through his hair.

He didn't sound very sorry, and to be honest he wasn't.

"Where is my shirt?" Ryou asked, finally calmed down a little,

Bakura's brow furrowed, as if he was really sure about the fate of the poor shirt. Then he smiled sheepishly at his hikari.

"I think it's unusable," he said.

"How so?"

"It's in shreds. Yami ripped it off of me. And you know Yami, when he wants something off, he gets it off. Your shirt is now in pieces. But you can ask Yami to buy you a new one," Bakura grinned. "I'm sure he'll be happy to get you a new one."

Ryou's jaw dropped.

"What the hell have you been doing with my body?!" he screamed.

Bakura shrugged.

"After, before or during the shirt-ripping?" He asked.

Ryou blushed madly.

"I changed my mind!" he shrieked in panic, backing away. "Don't tell me!"

Bakura raised his eyebrows, and yelled after his hikari:

"He said it was in the way!"

* * *

"Yami you've been using my body again."

It wasn't an accuse, it was a statement. Marik raised his gaze from the TV he had been watching and, glaring at his hikari, asked:

"How can you tell?"

Malik put his hands to his hips and humphed:

"Well it's kinda obvious. My hair is messy.."

"My hair is always messy," Marik pointed out.

"My shirt's backwards, " Malik continued, ignoring his yami. "I've lost one earring, and I think I'm wearing someone else's socks."

Malik looked at his feet, and wiggled his toes a little. Yup, someone else's socks. Marik chuckled and turned his gaze back to the TV

"Yes, I used your body, what are you going to do about it?" the yami asked.

Malik shrugged.

"I guess there's nothing I can do, if you lend it, while I'm asleep."

Marik grinned.

"You're absolutely right."

"What did you do with my body, that is so funny?" Malik asked, and eyed his yami suspiciously.

"Licked whipped cream off of Bakura's naked body," Marik answered, not even bothering to raise his gaze. His lips curved into a smirk and he added: "And a little bit off of Yami's body too."

"Ok"

Marik heard Malik disappearing to the kitchen. He soon returned with a can full of yogurt and slumped next to Marik on the couch.

Malik didn't say anything, just ate his yogurt silently, but Marik knew something was bugging the hikari. And that bugged him.

"What is it?" Marik asked, turning to face Malik.

Malik ate another spoonful of yogurt and said:

"Yami?"

"Yes my darling?"

"Next time you go lick whipped cream off of Bakura's naked body and a little bit of Yami's body too, can I come with you?"

* * *

_A/N: Hey if Marik lets Malik come with him, it's technically a foursome, right?_

_....Huzzah! :D_


End file.
